superhero_and_supervilain_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunblazer
Gunblazer is a superhero, living in the city of Declayton, New Hampshire. He doesn't has any superpowers, but he wears a suit which gives him superhuman abilities. Some of his more notable enemies are Mr. Snowman, Lucky, Yellmask, X-ray and his arch enemy, Dollarman. Character origin George Flygard was already as a kid described as intelligent and talented by his teachers and parents. He was born in the big city Declayton, located in the state of New Hampshire. In high school he was a straight A student and planned to one day become rich. However, at the age of 16, he was introduced to drugs by some older friends. He soon became an addict and started to bunk school in order to hang out with his friends, often causing trouble with the police. After a while, he even got expelled from school and missed a chance at a great future. At 17 years of age, he was an infamous troublemaker and drugaddict of Declayton. His parents bashed the drugs who had destroyed their sons life, but he was never able to stop himself. One night, after going against his parents wishes and visiting his friends party, one of his closest friends asked him to rob a store with him. George was at first doubtful in joining his friends plans, but was later convinced into doing it. Later that night, he and his friend robbed a local store with guns his friend was borrowing from his inprisoned older brother. The robbery turned out to be a failure and they both was soon arrested by the police. At the police department, George knew that he just had caused himself big trouble. He was almost sure that he would go to jail, but the destiny decided to give him another chance. He was released with a warning and could soon be reunited with his parents, who were very angry at him. George was grounded for a month, but he did'nt cared. All he wanted was to make up for his mistakes and clean his name. He later took up his studies again and got rid of his drug addiction. After a while his grades was the same as before and he decided to become someone important. He studied engineering and became the deputy director at the big business company Decstone Inc. But he still felt that something was missing. One day, he met a childhood friend named Bubba and realized that the city needed a hero, someone to get rid of its corruption and high criminality. After a while, he decided to become that hero. He started to train martial arts and criminology. At the same time he trained his body into maximum physics. He then managed to build a bulletsafe armor in black an built a helmet to protect his head. The armor also included jet shoes and handguns. He took the identity "Gunblazer" and started to fight crime and corruption in the streets of Declayton. Powers and abilities Unlike most other superheroes, Gunblazer does'nt have any superpowers. He have got a black armor that is completely safe for bullets and fire. While the armor would'nt protect Gunblazer in, let's say a nuclear explosion, it can still protect him from almost every other danger. The armor covers Gunblazers whole body except his face and chin, but he wears a black helmet to protect the most of his head. He also wears jet shoes that allows him to fly for short distances. When Gunblazer shoots himself away, the shoes features the sound of a triggering gun, and he looks like a fired bullet. Gunblazer uses two handgunds stuck to his wrists, which can fire over 20 bullets in a second. He get the bullets from his contacts at the local police department. Gunblazer uses most of his sparetime to exercise and train martial arts. He have got a gym in his office where he often works out. He also studies very often and have gained a great intelligence. Friends and and occupations Gunblazer is a deputy director at the engineering company Decstone Inc. Except from working there at daytime, he lives on the same floor as his office. No one but George Flygard himself and his two closest friends are allowed in there. His home is located at the highest floor at the building and features a gym, a kitchen, a labratory, a bathroom, a bedroom and a weaponry room. He keeps his Gunblazer armor inside a secret wall in the gym so no one will find out about it. Except George himself, only two other persons know that he's the Gunblazer. That is his close friend Craig Thompson, former commissioner at Declayton police department, and Joyce Pearl, a young female police officer who sometimes helps George with his crimefighting. These two also fights for justice in Declayton. Villains and enemies *Dollarman-Arch enemy of Gunblazer, also the mayor of Declayton. *Yellmask- Infamous bankrobber, constantly wearing a white theatrical mask. *Mr. Snowman- Evil, humanoid snowman with snow related powers. *X-ray- Infamous gangleader, suffers from a bizzare condition that causes his skeleton to glow. *Lucky- Infamous mob boss and con man with endless luck. *The bird- A villain dressed as a bird, love interest of Joyce Pearl. *The cactus- A villain wearing a green superhuman suit, resembling a cactus. *Grizzly- A villain with enormous physicall abilities, dressed as a grizzly bear. *The hunter- A villain using knives and leghold traps as weapons, prefers to hunt humans. *The smoke- A villain with the ability to cover a city in fog and still be able to see. *Termite- A villain obsessed with darkness and termites. Has the ability to mind control termites. *Razorblade- A villain with two giant saw blades attached to his hands. *Grasshopper- A villain wearing a grasshopper suit, allowing him to jump extremely high. *The accident- A villain wearing a dummy resembling suit, that protects him from all kinds of damage. *The Schädel brothers- Two German brothers and infamous assassins. Personality As George Flygard, he's a grumpy business man who rarely talks. As Gunblazer though, he's much more serious and energetic. He's very intelligent, can talk 7 languages fluent, has an exam in advanced engineering and has several dimplomas in psychology and jurispudence. He features a strong hatred against criminality, and see criminals as weak minded idiots who doesn't deserves to be free. His destiny is to eliminate criminality and corruption all over the city, which however is very hard when Dollarman is the mayor. According to Gunblazer, Declayton is a small dictatorship, and the dictator, Dollarman, needs to be stopped. Appearance and design Gunblazer wears a black, armored suit, to protect himself. The suit covers most of his body, except his face, eyes and chin. The suit also includes a black helmet. As George Flygard, he often wears a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and a red tie. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and some beard. He wears black pants and shoes. Page dedicated to my beloved Barbs. Category:Hero